


Bad ass women

by Anam_Cara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Cara/pseuds/Anam_Cara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a few years Arya left the House of Black and White, she did not become Faceless and returned to Westeros. She meets up with Jaime and Brienne and she gets a lecture by Our Lady of Tarth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad ass women

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into something fuller down the line but for now it's a Ficlet.
> 
> I heard them arguing in my head one day as I was walking and I heard Jaime's Bad Ass line in my head and laughed.

Arya meets up with Brienne and Jaime …

 

 

The two women are talking knights and honor and assassins.

 

 

Brienne coldly fierce, “ How could you? How could you give up all your parents taught you? How could you give up family, duty, honor? Your father was supposed to be one of the most honorable men in Westeros. How could you turn on that?”

 

Arya snorted, “What family would you have had me choose? Mother and Robb dead at the wedding, Sansa choosing Joffrey and standing with the Queen Bitch who killed my father,the boys were lost to us, Jon who left me for the Wall? I should feel duty to what? You speak so highly of knighthood? How many knights have you seen that are true to their vows?” Arya spat out the next word like it caught her tongue on fire. “Honor? The best man I ever knew died because he had too much honor. Where did honor get him but dead and his head on a pike?”

 

“Still if you do not live your life with honor then what good is your life?”, said Brienne spine impossibly stiff and Jaime wearily shook his head no. 

 

Arya looked at the taller woman as if she were dim, “There is very little honor in death. Have you not learned that yet? You are older than me and I know that. If you kill a man because you find him to be a camel cunt but do it in battle that makes it noble? I took out a thief with a coin and that makes me evil?”

 

Jaime confused, “A coin?”

 

“He bit all the coins he schemed from people. I poisoned a coin and gave it to him.” She said with an off-hand shrug.

 

Brienne looked on her appalled, “If anyone else had gotten that coin then they’d be dead.”

 

Jaime looked stunned at Brienne’s anger, “I think it was bloody brilliant that she took him out and never raised her sword.”

 

Brienne ignored him and spoke to Arya, “You are a decent swords-woman, Lady Arya. You should learn that better and give up the other ways to kill a man but in a fair battle. Otherwise it is murder you commit.”

 

Arya nodded, “You are a tall woman and need to step off the pedestal you are on and get your head out of the clouds. You are as bad as my sister Sansa with her dreams of maidens fair and bold good-hearted knights. The real world is not like that.”

 

“You grew up in a good home and…”

 

Jaime interrupted them before they could trade more than insults. “Ladies…Ladies…Please. The world is big enough to hold people of the female persuasion who are knights OR assassins. You are both equally BAD ASS. Now could one of you fetch me a drink?”

 

Arya’s eyes narrowed and she hit him in he shoulder and called him stupid before stalking off. Brienne snorted gave him a disgusted look and walked in the opposite direction. Left standing alone, Jaime sighed heavily and realized he would have to go off and get his own drink.

**Author's Note:**

> OK! Don't throw rotten produce at me ...I had Arya say that about Jon because she does feel a bit abandoned by him. She still can love him but he left her and her life went to hell. I'm sure she can love him best but still feel hurt by his going to the Wall. You all know I love them both.


End file.
